


Dad-E V. 0.5

by Avidreader6



Series: Dad-E Tony [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Endearments, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Nipple Play, Porn Watching, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shibari, Soft Steve, Teasing, Tony Stark Has A Heart, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: After calling Tony, "Daddy" in bed, he and Steve have a talk. If there happens to be a reward at the end of all this talking, who can really blame Tony.





	Dad-E V. 0.5

**Author's Note:**

> This follows right after the events in Dad-E and has the discussion of lots of different kinks. 
> 
> So many thanks go to AngelycDevil for help with the title.

Tony managed to sleep for about an hour before he woke and tried to stealthily slide out from under Steve. The arm around his waist tightened and when Tony tried a second time to escape, Steve even threw his leg over his hips to try and keep him in bed. 

“Don’t go,” Steve whined and nuzzled his nose against the back of Tony’s neck, voice sounding soft and young. “Stay.”

Lifting the arm from on top of him, Tony wiggled his way off the bed, only to stop short when he found his wrist encircled by Steve’s fingers. Steve’s grip was warm and loose and as he stared at the long fingers wrapped around him, Tony smiled. “I’m coming right back. Promise. My bladder just won’t wait anymore.”

Steve released Tony and flopped back on the bed with a huff. “Fine. Hurry back, though.”

When Tony came back to the bedroom, Steve was fully awake and sitting up against the headboard, reading on his tablet. “Penny for your thoughts?”

Eyes still on the screen, Steve absently patted the spot next to him. “Pretty sure inflation means they’re worth to more than that by now.”

Tony snickered at Steve’s dry tone, loving the way one corner of his mouth had curved into a sarcastic smirk, eyes sparkling as he continued reading. No one seemed to truly appreciate how much snark fit into that big blond package, but Tony enjoyed every last quip that he effortlessly came up with. 

He climbed up on the bed and settled next to Steve. He peeked over his shoulder to see what he was reading and let out a low whistle. “Research, I see. How do you feel about what you’ve read so far?”

Steve slid down on the bed so he could rest his head on Tony’s shoulder and look up at him. “Confused.” He handed over the tablet and let out a sigh. “There’s just so much. Help?”

Looking down at the tablet, Tony rested his cheek on Steve’s hair, rubbing a little against the softness. “Of course. We’ll figure this out together and find what works for us, okay?”

Taking the tablet back, Steve kept his eyes on Tony as he tossed it to the end of the bed. He smiled against the warm tan shoulder under him and pressed a kiss there before sitting up fully and hauling Tony into his lap. “Thank you, Tony.” 

Tony straddled Steve’s lap, giggling when one of Steve’s kisses found a ticklish spot. He finally managed to catch Steve’s lips with his own, teasing at Steve’s mouth until the grip on his waist tightened and Steve was pulling their hips together. 

“No thanks needed. I like my Cap happy and the way you looked earlier…” Tony trailed off and shivered, licking his lips, tasting Steve there. He could feel blue eyes boring into him and suddenly felt nervous and exposed. He cupped Steve’s chin and pressed a tender kiss to his lips.“Fuck, Steve. I want to make you feel that good as often as possible.”

Steve’s hands moved in random patterns over the warm, smooth skin of Tony’s back as he hugged him close. Tony wiggled even closer and Steve stole a sweet kiss of his own. “So, should we talk more after dinner?”

Tugging at Steve’s hair, Tony looked deep into his eyes and tried to keep his voice light but still serious. “I think that’s a great idea. We’ll bring the tablet and order some take-out, eat, go over anything that is confusing, and anything we might want to try out.”

“What about the others? How are we going to keep them from interrupting?”

Tony squeezed the nape of Steve’s neck gently, nails scratching lightly at the soft skin there. “One, if they tried, I, or JARVIS, would inform them that it’s date night and we want privacy. And two, Clint and Natasha are off being spies with Coulson. Thor is in Asgard, and Bruce has an experiment going so won’t be leaving the lab anytime soon. It’s pretty much just us in this big ol’Tower.”

Steve breathed a sigh of relief and tipped his head up, batting his eyelashes for another kiss. Tony obliged and was starting to take things further when Steve shifted his grip around the genius and slid to the edge of the bed. 

A high-pitched squeak escaped Tony’s lips and he flailed for a moment before getting his arms around Steve’s shoulders and locking his legs around his waist. “Little warning next time, Spangles.”

Standing, Steve kept a tight grip on Tony. “But you’re always so cute when I surprise you. Plus you like it when I carry you.”

Tony couldn’t argue against that. He did love it when Steve carried him. It always made him feel precious and cared for. “At least tell me where we’re going? Hopefully nowhere public. I’ve been so good about the whole public nudity thing. How long’s it been, JARVIS?”

“Not as long as you might think, Sir. There was the incident on Agent Barton’s birthday.”

Steve laughed at the scandalized look on Tony’s face. Tony nipped at his neck, sucking lightly to distract Steve. “Right, but we were only like halfway there. Steve caught us before we made it to the door and before we were totally naked.”

Rolling his eyes, Steve stepped into the bathroom and set Tony down once they were in the huge shower. “And that was only with the promise that we could fuck up against the windows.”

A shudder ran through Tony when his bare feet touched the cold tile and at the memory. He ogled Steve while he turned the shower on, eyes roving from Steve’s broad shoulders all the way down to his firm muscled ass. “That was a good night.”

Pulling Tony under the spray with him, Steve ran his hands over his lithe lean form, keeping his touch firm enough to distract Tony when the water cascaded over his face. “It was a very good night. The idea that there was a chance, however slim, someone could see us...” Steve let go of him and grabbed the shampoo, pouring some into his palm. He massaged it into Tony’s hair, enjoying the way his head fell back and a quiet moan escaped his mouth. “All it would have taken was someone working late. All they’d have to do was look out their window and they would have seen Captain America being fucked up against the windows by Iron Man.”

Tony moaned again, both at the sound of Steve’s voice as he reminisced and at the feel of Steve’s fingers massaging the soap into his scalp. He was glad Steve was feeling so playful. He hoped the teasing meant that their conversation later would go smoothly. 

“Fuck, Steve. I’m not ready to go again, yet. But keep talking like that and I might be able to work a miracle.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but there was a fond smile on his face. “Head back, Tony.” He rinsed the shampoo from Tony’s hair and reached for the body wash. He soaped up Tony’s body, taking a little extra time over Tony’s firm ass and soft cock. “Tony?”

Tony’s eyes were still closed and he let himself be grounded by Steve’s hands on his body, enjoying the way they moved over him. “Hmm?”

“If we didn’t have to have our talk, I’d be on my knees right now. I love sucking you when you’re still soft. Feeling you grow hard in my mouth. Knowing I’m the reason you got hard. I love it all.”

Tony felt his cock try to rise to the occasion, but he kept himself in check. “Killing me here, Steve.” He did add cock warming to the list of things to talk about because the image of Steve on his knees, just holding Tony’s cock in his mouth was a good one. “You know how much I love seeing you on your knees, especially when those gorgeous lips are spread around my cock.”

Steve lifted the shower head from its perch and finished washing the soap from Tony’s body, stealing a kiss after he reattached the showerhead. “I know, Tony.” 

Opening his eyes, Tony studied Steve and the full flush that spread over his whole body. “Turn around for me.” 

He decided to save Steve’s hair for last and picked up the body wash off its ledge and poured some into his hands, lathering up the broad expanse of Steve’s back. “God, you’re beautiful, Steve.”

Steve tensed a little under Tony’s hands. He always got a little extra shy and quiet when Tony would tell him how beautiful he was. “Tony.”

Shaking his head at the soft disbelieving tone of Steve’s voice, Tony let his hands wander over Steve’s sides and around to his chest. He could feel Steve’s heart beating in a steady rhythm under his palm. “It’s the truth, Steve. You are beautiful. Always have been.” 

Steve’s heart sped up and he shivered when he felt the soft press of lips between his shoulder blades. Slowly turning, Steve’s looked into Tony’s eyes and saw nothing but honesty shining from them. “Don’t know about always,” he mumbled.

Tony raised an eyebrow and stood on his toes to shampoo Steve’s hair. “You hush. I’ve seen the pictures. You were beautiful. That full mouth and those long artist’s fingers. And I can only imagine how blue your eyes were, framed by those long lashes.” He nuzzled Steve’s neck. “Lucky for you, I’ve got a good imagination.”

Steve ducked under the water to rinse out the shampoo and caught Tony’s lips with his own. “Shame I didn’t have you back then. I would have liked to have been your fella.”  


The water went off and Tony followed Steve out of the shower. “Yeah? Would you’ve let me take you to one of those underground clubs? Shared a booth? Maybe gotten a bit handsy?” Tony said the last bit as he reached out and got a handful of Steve’s behind. 

Steve jumped and swatted at Tony with his towel. “Yes! Now get dressed. I’m starving.”

After a simple and quick dinner, Tony sent Steve to fetch his tablet and dropped into his usual spot in the very middle of the couch. Usually, Steve would take a corner and Tony would curl up next to him, head on Steve’s chest.

Tablet in hand, Steve went back to where Tony was waiting and stopped to stare. Tony had his feet up on the table and his head was tipped back, eyes closed. Since he’d only run a towel over his hair, it was sticking up every which way, curling gently over his ears and forehead. 

“You’re staring, sweetheart.”

Steve’s blush spread across his neck and face. “Sorry. I just-”

Sitting up, Tony smiled at Steve. “It’s alright, Steve. I know you can’t help but gaze upon my glorious form with awe.”

Forgoing his usual corner, Steve plopped down on Tony’s other side, bringing his knees up and laying head on Tony’s chest. He liked that this position meant he had to look up at Tony and the way Tony’s arm automatically came around him felt so right. “Oh yes, Tony. You’re just so magnificent, how will I ever cope?”

Tony rolled his eyes. Looking down at Steve, he found he was enjoying having him tucked so close. “I’m sure you’ll find a way. Now, give me the tablet and we can get started.”

Holding the tablet in front of them, they both looked at the tabs he had opened. In his searching, Steve had opened up links covering everything from basic bondage to hardcore fisting. The moment, Tony started going from tab to tab, they were bombarded by moans and begging echoing from just about all of them. Tony’s eyes darted from one site to the next and he quickly started hitting pause on them all. 

“Quite a selection here, sweetheart.”

Steve looked at what had drawn Tony’s eye and blushed bright red. “Oh my god, no. I didn’t...I’m not-”

“Not interested in having my whole fist up your ass?”

Cheeks burning, he buried his face in Tony’s neck and shook his head. “Daddy, no. Dammit, I mean, no, Tony. I’m not interested in having your fist up my ass.” 

A shudder ran through Tony at Steve’s slip of the tongue. He carded his fingers through Steve’s hair and smiled down at him, hopeful that if he started using pet names, maybe Steve would go back to calling him, Daddy. “Which ones do you like then, baby boy?”

Peeking out, Steve pointed at a video in the middle. “I like that one the best.” 

The video was paused on the image of a young, blond, muscular man kneeling in front of an older, dark-haired man. Tony could see why Steve had clicked on it in the first place. The similarities to them both were obvious and it was already filling Tony’s head with ideas. The blond had his mouth was open, eyes pleading to be allowed to suck the hard cock in front of his lips. His hands were bound together behind him, blue rope creating a beautiful set of cuffs and winding all the way up to his elbows. 

“Good choice, sweetheart.” He traced the edge of Steve’s ear with his fingertip and the blond shivered again. “I think I can see what drew you to this video. Should we watch it a little later? You can tell me which parts you like?”

Steve looked up at Tony through his lashes and leaned up to kiss the corner of Tony’s mouth. “I’d like that, Daddy.”

“I would too. I think it will be a nice reward for us having this talk. Don’t you?” A low noise escaped Steve's lips and he shifted against Tony, his hardon brushing Tony’s hip. Tony grinned, he liked seeing his sweetheart so affected. “Maybe Daddy can slide his hand down your shorts. Touch you while we watch? I think Daddy would like to have you panting in his arms, just ready to come, but waiting for permission.”

“Daddy.” Steve’s voice was little more than a plea, and Tony could see his hips making short, aborted jerks, wanting more stimulation. 

“Alright, alright. Daddy is gonna behave. Sit up for me. That way I won’t be tempted.” 

Steve pouted but started to sit up. “Daddy?”

“Yes, baby?”

“Can I have a kiss first?”

“Magic word?”

“Please?”

“Good boy.” Pink spread over Steve’s cheeks and down his neck. Tony grinned and cupped that strong jaw, brushing his lips against Steve’s in a barely there kiss. “So, praise is good?”

Licking his lips, Steve bobbed his head. “Yeah, praise is good, very good. Made me feel...warm, and fuzzy all over.” 

“Perfect. This is a great start, Steve.” 

“What? Really?”

“Yes, really.” Tony’s thumb moved over Steve’s cheek and he kept his voice soft. “I know you’re nervous and so am I. We’ll start simply, go over things we like and things we definitely don’t. I’m going to run a searches. Just want to find a couple different sites with definitions and things. Grab your sketchbook, baby. We’re going to need a blank page with three columns.”

Tony started his searches while Steve grabbed one of his sketchbooks from the coffee table. He did as he was told and found a blank page, using the pencil inside to create three columns. 

“What should the columns say, Daddy?”  


“One column for, _Yes_. Another for, _Maybe_. And the last one for, _No_. Anything in the _Yes_ column is things we both like and want to continue doing. _Maybe_ is for things we want to try, and _No_ is for things we don’t like and will not be doing. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy. So, in the _Yes_ column, we can put, praise?”

“That’s right. Go ahead and write it in.” 

In his usual precise handwriting, Steve wrote, “praise” and looked over at Tony again. “Can we add nicknames and endearments too?”

“Of course! So you liked all the ‘sweethearts’ and ‘baby boys’?”

“I did.” Steve’s blush returned, staining his cheeks red. “I felt special and like I was your only focus. Like there was nothing but me and you, and I knew you would take care of me.”

“That’s good. Exactly the effect I wanted. I love hearing you call me, ‘Daddy’. It helps reinforce that I am the one in control and, most importantly for me, it is so so good to hear. To know you trust me so much is an incredible feeling.” Tony ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, just wanting to keep touching him. “Plus, you sound so sweet when you say it.”

Steve’s cheeks turned even pinker and he leaned back a little, pulling a pillow into his lap. “When would you want me to call you, Daddy? All the time or?”

“Definitely not all the time, but maybe when we’re alone? I know, most of the time, we are going to have to schedule when we can do this, but maybe something as simple as when it’s just the two of us, you call me, Daddy and I’ll make sure you call you, sweetheart, or, baby boy, or any other sugary sweet name I can think of. How’s that sound?”

“I’d like that, Daddy.”

“Great, baby boy.” Tony crooked his fingers at Steve and waited until he got close to show him what he’d found. “Now, first things first, I want to talk about safe words. Do you know what they are?”

“I do. I’ve done a little searching on my own when I was curious. It’s a word that would end whatever we’re doing and then we’d talk about why I said it and what should be different.”

“That’s right, sweetheart. Do you have one in mind?” Steve shook his head and twiddled with the pencil in his hand. Tony rested his own hand on top Steve’s to get him to look at him. “That’s perfectly alright. For now, we will use the stoplight system. Green for everything is good, yellow to slow down, and red to stop.”

“Like when you told me before that if I wanted to stop all I had to do was say, ‘red?’”

“Exactly like that.” Tony brushed a few strands of hair off Steve’s forehead. “BDSM and daddy kink are amazing and should be enjoyable for everyone playing. People can let themselves go into a whole other mindset and find release. Subs and little boys and girls are relying on their doms and daddies to take care of them. When you called me, ‘Daddy’ before I wanted to make sure you knew that I enjoyed it, but also that if you needed, we could stop. I’m looking forward to being your Daddy. Knowing you trust me to take care of you is a wonderful feeling, baby.”

Steve rested his chin on his Daddy’s shoulder and looked up at him. “Daddy, what if I like using the stop light system? Could we keep that?”

“We can, but I still want you to take a few days and try and think of a safe word. If by then, you have not found one that you want to use, we can continue with the stop lights.”

“Okay, good. What next?”

Chuckling, Tony scrolled down the page. “So eager, baby. We both know spanking is good. So add that to the _Yes_ column.” Tony waited for Steve to write it and asked his next question. “Would you want me to spank you with more than my hand?”

“Like with your belt?”

“We could try that if you want, or a paddle, or crop. There are lots of different things, I could take your behind.”

“I...I...don’t know, Daddy. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, no, it’s okay, sweetheart. How ‘bout we put belts, crops, paddles, etc in the _Maybe_ column?” 

“Okay.” Steve wrote it down and then asked, “could we, maybe, try a bunch one night. See what we both like best?”

“That’s a great idea, baby! We can definitely do that. Maybe we’ll spread it over a couple of nights? Give us both time to really think about what we like. Whether you prefer a ‘thump’ kind of pain or more of a ‘sting’. See what’s best for turning this beautiful ass of yours a pretty pink.” Tony tickled along Steve’s sides, making him squirm. “And since you seem to enjoy the idea of spanking so much, I think I’m going to have to find more creative ways to punish you when you’re naughty.”

Steve batted his eyelashes and smirked. “I’m always a good boy.”

“Can’t really argue with that, but even good boys make mistakes. Don't you worry, though, Daddy’s punishments will be fair. And I’ll make sure our rules are clear and concise, okay? That way you don’t have to worry every time you do something.”

Sighing, Steve nuzzled against Tony’s neck, nipping just a little at his jaw. “Okay, Daddy.”

Pulling up the video Steve had picked earlier, Tony studied the image and asked, “what is it about this that you liked so much? Was it the bondage? Did you like the idea of being restrained or just how pretty it looks? Or maybe the kneeling?”

Steve stared at the image and then at Tony. “All of it. I like the idea of being restrained and how beautiful it is. Those ropes, God, the way they wind up his arms and make it so he can only use his mouth and has to rely on his Daddy to give him what he needs. And the way he’s looking at his Daddy’s cock. He wants it so much, but he’s going to wait until he has permission. It reminded me of how sometimes when we’re together, you make me beg a little.” 

Tony took the pencil from Steve and added a bunch of things to their _Yes_ column. Steve’s eyes went down the list, his blush returning as he read. “Shibari?”

“It’s a name for how those ropes are tied. Daddy is going to spoil you rotten with every color imaginable and make beautiful designs all over every inch of this gorgeous skin.”

“I look forward to it.” Steve noticed a new item in the _Maybe_ column. “What’s cock warming?”

Tony shifted on the couch, his cock starting to take interest in what was going on. “Remember how in the shower you told me you liked to suck me while I’m still soft?”  
Steve’s eyes glazed over. “Mhmm.”

“Cock warming would be you on your knees or maybe lying with your head in my lap and my cock in your mouth, maybe for hours, while we watched a movie or I did some work.” One hand moved down Steve’s back and Tony traced the crease of his ass. “It can even be you keeping my cock warm in your ass. I’ll keep you in my lap or on your hands and knees. Wear a cock ring myself, just continually fuck you.”

One of Steve’s hands moved up Tony’s thigh. “Can we move that to the _Yes_ column? I really love the way you taste, Daddy.” Steve paused when Tony’s hand landed on his. He nipped at Tony’s earlobe, pulling it between his teeth and worrying it a moment and dropped his voice into a low almost growl. “And the thought of your cock inside me for hours. Oh, Daddy, please. I want to do that. Want to be split apart on your cock all day. Just have you fuck me over and over.”

“Fuck, sugar. You’re gonna kill me.” Looking at the video again, Tony asked, “How would you feel about a collar or something when we play?” 

Looking at where Tony was pointing, Steve lifted a hand to his throat and started nodding quickly. “Yes, yes, yes. I want that, Daddy.”

Tony could already envision his beautiful boy in a collar, a little heart shaped tag declaring him Tony’s “Don’t you worry, baby. Daddy’s gonna get you something beautiful.”

“Can it be red? Like your armor?”

“That’s a great idea, baby. I like the idea of you in my colors. Until I can get it, how about we use one of my ties? The silk will feel nice on your skin.”

“It will, Daddy. And it’s yours, just like I’m yours.”

“Yes, you are, sugar. All mine.”

They continued talking a little longer, adding chastity, gags, wax, and temperature play to the _Maybe_ column, while the _Yes_ column grew long with rimming, plugs, vibrators, blindfolds, and nipple play being added, Steve blushing fiercely as each thing was added to the list. 

“Alright, now, is there anything that is a definite, no? I have a few. Do you want me to go first?”

“Yes, please.” 

Tony quickly wrote down, Please/Thank you, and manners, in the _Yes_ column. Shifting the pencil over to the _No_ side, he looked Steve in the eye before writing as he spoke. “I don’t do knives, blood, watersports, feces, or breathplay.” 

Steve grimaced. “I don’t want to do those, either, Daddy. Can you add...I don’t want...” Still fumbling his words, Steve took the tablet and shifted to a different tab. In it a man was completely encased in rubber, arms strapped to his body and legs bound together. He was also gagged and blindfolded, just his cock and nose visible. “I don’t want that.” 

Studying the image, Tony tried to figure out what it was Steve didn’t like. “Help me out, sugar. What about this is making you say, ‘no’?”

Biting his lip, Steve took the time to find the right words. “I like parts of it separately. Like the blindfold or being tied down. But I don’t like the idea of being tied down like that or wearing that,” His finger pointed to the rubber sleep sac. “It’s too much. I wanna be able to feel you, feel your hands on me or your mouth. I wanna be part of it, not just a toy or a hole. I wanna be your baby and have your eyes on mine, your fingers on my skin.”

“You got it, sweetheart. Thank you for explaining it all to me. Now we know what to avoid. No mummification or complete sensory deprivation. We both want lots of skin contact and to be present and aware of each other. How would you feel about wearing other things?”

“Daddy?”

“Like maybe some pretty lace or lingerie? Some silk stockings and a garter belt. Or maybe even something red, white and blue.”

Steve’s eyes went wide. “You’d want that?”

Tony laughed and kissed the corner of Steve’s mouth. “I think you would be beautiful in whatever you wore, and if it interested you, I’d love for you to try, but it’s not a dealbreaker by any means.”

“Can we put it in the _Maybe_ column?”

“Of course, sweetheart. That’s what it’s there for.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” 

“You’re welcome, darling.” Tony scanned their list and felt proud, they’d covered quite a bit in the time they’d been sitting together. “I think we’ve covered most of the basics. We can set a date for a longer, more intense and involved scene maybe a couple weeks from now? That way we can figure out what rules are working as well as keep talking about the things we’re interested in.” 

Steve nodded along as Tony spoke, eyes locked on his mouth. Sitting up fully, Steve straddled Tony’s lap. One of his hands snuck under Tony’s shirt, fingers tracing over warm skin. “I think you’re right, Daddy.” He dragged his nails lightly over Tony’s sides. “Time for our reward now?”

Tony groaned at the touch of Steve’s fingers, he was just as eager to get to their reward too. “Date first, darling. Then reward. Jay, when’s the next time both Steve and I have a whole day free?”

“There is a day two weeks from now, Sir.”

Steve’s fingers had begun toying with the waistband of his pants. He was trying to focus, but when Steve’s fingers started drawing designs over the swell of his ass, he knew he was losing the fight. “Fuck, book it, Jay. Call it...something innocuous. Just make sure everyone knows we’ll be busy and not to be disturbed.”

“Daddy, are we done yet? I want, I want, I want.”

“What, baby boy? What do you want? Tell, Daddy.”

Steve’s other hand slid under Tony’s shirt. “Daddy, do I have to?”

“Well, Daddy needs to know what his boy wants.” He kissed the tip of Steve’s nose and gives him a playful smile. “How can he do that if you don’t use your words?”

Blowing out an indignant huff, Steve pulled his hands from under Tony’s shirt to loop them around his neck and lean his forehead against Tony’s. “I wanna watch the video with you, Daddy. And I wanna feel your hands on me.”

Eyes sparkling, Tony rested his hands on Steve’s knees. “Where, baby? Here?”

“No.”

He slid his hands up a little higher to rest on the top of Steve’s thighs. “Here?”

“Daddy, no.”

“Then tell me where.” Tony’s voice grew stern and commanding, eyes never leaving Steve’s. “Use your words.”

Matching spots of red bloomed on Steve’s cheeks. “On my...my...cock, Daddy. Like you said. Stroking me and me telling you what I like.”

Covering Steve’s cock with his hand, Tony gave him a few strokes through his shorts. “Good boy. I like when you use your words. Now stand up and strip. I want you to fold your clothes and set them on the table. JARVIS, display the video on the TV.”

By the time the video was displayed on the tv, Steve had finished folding his clothes and was standing naked and hard, waiting for Tony’s next order. 

“Beautiful, sweetheart.” Tony spread his legs and beckoned Steve over. “Come sit between my legs and lean back against my chest.”

“You’re not gonna get naked, Daddy?”

“After, sweetheart. This is all about you. Your reward for making it through a difficult talk. Daddy is gonna get you off and then, if you’re feeling up for it, I’ll put you on your knees and you’re going to suck me. I also want to practice with the stoplights, okay? If all of that sounds good, tell me green.”

“Green, Daddy, green.”

“Good,” Tony took a moment to admire Steve. The long expanse of bare golden skin and the way his cock was standing from between his legs. “Now come sit.”

Steve turned to face the TV and lowered himself between Tony’s legs. 

“Lean back, my darling.”

The moment Steve leaned back against Tony, there were warm calloused hands stroking over Steve’s chest and stomach.Tony’s fingers closed over his nipples and tugged. 

“Daddy!” 

Tony nipped at Steve’s ear. “What, sweetheart?” He twisted and pulled at the sensitive buds some more. “Do you want me to stop?”

Steve flailed for a moment, unsure where to put his hands. “No, yes, oh Daddy. It feels so good.” He settled on gripping the sofa cushions and arched into Tony’s touch. “The video, Daddy. Wanna watch that.”

Suddenly the sensations stopped and Tony moved his hands to rest on the top of Steve’s thighs again. He squirmed a little under Steve, rolling his hips against his boy and pressing his own hard-on into Steve’s ass. “I want you to keep your hands right there where they are on the couch, you come by my hand or not at all. Understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.” 

A soft press of lips on Steve’s neck and Tony spoke again. “Good boy. And remember,” another kiss, at the hinge of Steve’s jaw. “I want to hear every detail of why you like this video.”

Tony started the video and Steve’s grip on the cushions tightened. They watched the two actors talk beforehand, both teasing and flirting and Steve relaxed into Tony. “I like this part. Seeing how much they do actually like each other and how there is some chemistry between them.” The actors began kissing and Steve purred. “And the kissing. I love the kissing.”

Spreading his legs even further, Tony used his grip on Steve’s thighs to pull his legs open. “I love the kissing too. Probably one of my favorite things about gay porn, sweetheart.”

On screen, the boy had turned so his daddy could begin binding his wrists. When the rope came out, Steve sighed. “Can we really get rope in all the colors?”

“We can, baby boy. They’ll all look so lovely on your skin. Daddy is going to spoil you so much.” Tony tapped on Steve’s inner thighs. “Put your legs over mine.” 

Once Steve had, he noticed how open and exposed it left him and he shifted a little, knees trying to come together. 

Tony put his hands back on Steve’s legs, keeping them open. Looking over his shoulder at Tony, Steve blinked a few times and asked, “Daddy?” 

“You’re alright, sweetheart. I know it’s scary being so open like this, but Daddy wants to be able to touch you everywhere.” Tony demonstrated but giving Steve a light stroke down his cock. When he reached the base, he let go and cupped Steve’s balls in his hand. “Now, back to the rope, Daddy will be taking some time and learning how to do these ties, make sure he can do them right for you.” 

“Will you practice on me?”

Tony gave him another stroke, just as light as the first, but enough to make Steve’s hips arch. “I think that can be arranged, sugar.”

The video continued and Tony continued to tease, keeping his touches light. His hands moved from Steve’s cock back up to his chest, and back down to cup his balls and fondle them. By the time they got to the part they’d paused at before, Steve was panting and moaning in Tony’s lap, knuckles white on the sofa cushions, determined not to let go. 

Tony got a firm grip on his cock, which was slick with precum, making it easy for Tony’s hand to move over him. “Back to the start, my darling. Should this be one of our first scenes? Daddy tying you up and putting you on your knees?”

Steve tried to thrust into Tony’s hand, but his arm was like an iron bar across his stomach, keeping him from doing too much. “Please.” 

The Daddy on the screen finally pushed his cock between his sub’s lips and Tony drew his hand down Steve’s cock at the same slow, languorous pace. “Please what, baby boy?”

“Please tie me up and put me on my knees, Daddy.” 

Tony sucked a mark on Steve’s neck. “I will, baby, I will.”

Tony’s hand moved in time with the Daddy’s thrusts and when the Daddy stopped, so did Tony. Both Steve and the sub whined. “Daddy, more, please?”

“Not just yet, baby. Watch the screen. See how that good boy is gonna suck his Daddy’s balls. I think I need to give yours some attention too. What color, baby?”

“Green, Daddy.” 

“Good boy.” A loud groan escaped Steve’s lips turning into a shout when Tony began playing with his balls, rolling them in his hand, and gently squeezing. “Don’t forget, Daddy still wants to hear what you like, my darling.”

Steve took a few deep breaths, trying hard to focus on the video and not the way Tony was using their position to rut against his back and every so often put a little pressure on his perineum. 

“The hands...oh fuck...Daddy.” Tossing his head back, Steve closed his eyes and moaned aloud.

“Who’s hands?”

Opening his eyes again, Steve looked at the TV. “The Daddy’s. In his boy’s hair. Holding tight, pulling, directing, using.” 

Tony bit down on Steve’s throat, leaving another mark and not caring that wouldn’t last, just wanting to give his boy a little bit of the pain he liked. “You want me to do that, baby. Get a good tight grip on this beautiful hair and fuck your mouth? Think you could take all of me?”

The Daddy had his cock back in his boy’s mouth again, hips thrusting faster, forcing his boy to swallow and Tony’s hands moved back to Steve’s. He started giving a little twist at the end that he knew drove Steve crazy. “I could try, Daddy." Steve sucked his lower lip between his teeth and batted his eyelashes. "You’re big.” 

A gentle kiss on Steve’s jaw and Tony sped up his strokes. “You’re so sweet, baby. We can work on your deepthroating. Lots and lots of practice.”

“Yes, Daddy! Yes! Practice.” Steve could feel his orgasm getting closer, and he didn’t want to come without his Daddy’s permission. Every twist of Tony’s wrist sent a thrill straight through him. ”I’m getting close, Daddy. I want to come.”

“Not yet, baby. Do you think you can wait until I tell you?”

Steve looked over his shoulder at Tony. “I think I can.”

Leaning forward enough to seal his lips over Steve’s, Tony kissed him hard and deep. “I know you can, baby. You’re such a good boy for Daddy.”

“I am, I’m a good boy.” 

“That’s right.” Tony’s eyes went to the screen and knew the Daddy there was about to cum all over his boy’s face. “So close, sweetheart. We’re going to do this one day. I’ll tie you nice and tight and put you on your knees. Make you wait for my cock.”

Tony continued to jerk Steve off, precum flowing freely, helping Tony's hand glide over his hard cock. Steve’s whole body was flushed and slick with sweat and Tony couldn’t help but admire how well his baby boy was taking all of this. 

“Please, Daddy, please.”

When the Daddy on screen began to spurt on his boy, Tony stroked hard and fast and commanded, “Come, sweetheart. Come for Daddy.”

Steve’s whole body seized as his orgasm washed over him and he spilled over Tony’s fingers. “Fuck! Thank you, Daddy. Thank you.”

Tony’s free arm kept Steve pressed against his chest as he continued to milk Steve’s cock. “Beautiful, my darling. Absolutely beautiful.”

As Tony’s hand continued to move up and down his cock, Steve began to whine and started to wriggle. “Daddy, please, no more.” 

Releasing Steve’s cock, Tony chuckled low in his ear. “I’m sorry, baby.” He lifted his hand to his mouth and licked Steve’s cum from his fingers. “Mmm, you taste good.”

Steve’s eyes went wide as Tony stuck each finger in his mouth and licked them clean. The moment Tony finished, Steve twisted in his lap and pushed him back on the couch, covering Tony’s mouth with his. He licked his way inside, enjoying being able to taste himself on Tony’s tongue. 

When he finally pulled back for air, Tony smiled up at Steve. “That was nice, sugar.” 

One of Steve’s hands snuck between them, covering Tony’s still clothed cock. “My turn to taste, Daddy?”

“Yeah, sugar. Your turn.” Tony tossed a pillow down to the floor. “Get on your knees between my legs.”

Steve scrambled off of Tony and the couch. He knelt and looked up at Tony, mouth open, big blue eyes pleading. “Please?”

Sitting up, Tony cupped Steve’s jaw, thumb feathering over his cheek. “Fuck, baby. You’re gonna suck my cock and I want you to try and take me as deep as you can.” Steve nodded and Tony leaned back to take his shirt off. “Give me a color, sweetheart.”

“Green, Daddy.”

“Good boy. Take Daddy’s pants off.” 

Fingers curled into the waistband of Tony’s sweats and Steve slid them off his hips and down his legs. Tony’s cock bobbed gently when it was released before slapping wetly against his stomach. 

Steve started to lean forward but he paused before doing what he wanted and taking Tony's cock in his mouth. “May I, Daddy?”

Tony took hold of his cock at the base and stroked a few times. He looked down at Steve and pitched his voice low. “You may and remember, Daddy wants you to try and take it as deep as you can, understood?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Steve leaned forward again, a little smirk on his mouth as he folded his arms behind his back, “so big, Daddy.” Mouth open, Steve took just the head between his lips. 

Steve’s tongue circled the crown of Tony’s cock, lapping at each and every spot he knew Tony loved. “Good, oh, fuck, just like that, sweetheart.” He gave a gentle suck, eyes closing as he was rewarded with the taste of his Daddy on his tongue. Tony let him lave attention on the tip for another minute before sliding his fingers into Steve’s hair and tugging his head back. “Ready for more?”

Lips slick and red, Steve took a few deep breaths. Tony’s hand was still in his hair, grip tight, the pain making Steve tingle all over. He was so focused on the feeling of every hair between Tony’s fingers that he could only give a sharp nod. He looked up at his Daddy, knowing his eyes had to be dark with pleasure, wanting him to see how much he craved and loved what they were doing. 

“Words, darling. Daddy needs words.”

“I’m ready, Daddy. I want, I want, want more of your cock. Please?”

Using his grip on Steve’s hair, Tony positioned his head where he wanted it and pulled him toward his cock. “Open up, baby. Show Daddy how good you are.”

The moment his cock slid into the wet heat of Steve’s mouth, Tony groaned. When they’d first started sleeping together, most of Steve’s experience with blowjobs had been quickies with Bucky when they could find a few minutes together. He’d been enthusiastic but inexperienced and had eagerly let Tony instruct him in how to make it last and how to use lips, tongue, and every so often, even teeth to really drive the other wild. 

“Beautiful, darling. Look at you taking Daddy’s cock so well. My darling boy is such a good little cocksucker.” Steve shuddered at the praise and tried to swallow around Tony. He gagged, tears running down his face, and Tony pulled on his hair until he backed off a little. “Don’t force it, baby. I want you to enjoy this too. You’re going to get plenty of practice swallowing Daddy’s cock. You’ll be taking every last inch soon.” 

Steve’s eyes fluttered closed and he moaned around his Daddy’s cock. Between the cock filling his mouth and the fingers tangled in his hair, Steve found his entire focus was on his Daddy and the need and desire to be the one to make him come. 

When Tony let go of his hair, Steve whined and pulled off Tony’s cock. “Daddy?”

Tony had begun counting digits of pi in his head, fighting to keep his hips from thrusting up and wanting to last a little longer when Steve’s plaintive tone cut through the numbers. “What’s wrong, baby? Do you need a break?”

Resting his cheek on Tony’s thigh, Steve pouted. “No, but was I doing it wrong, Daddy?”

“What? No, darling. You were wonderful.”

“Then why did you let go of my hair?”

Tony looked down at his beautiful baby boy and suddenly, his brain made the connection. “Did you like Daddy pulling your hair?”

Eyes rolling back, Steve shivered. “Yes, Daddy. It hurt, but in a good way. I felt tingly all over.” 

Sliding down a little on the couch, Tony widened his legs and slipped his hand back into Steve’s hair and gave a harsh jerk. “Back on my cock now, sweetheart. Daddy is not going to last much longer, but he’ll keep his hand in your hair.”

Steve licked up the length of Tony’s cock and the corner of his mouth curved up. “Thank you, Daddy. May I swallow?”

A shudder ran through Tony this time. “Yeah, beautiful, you may swallow. I’m so proud of you for asking.”

Tightening his hold, Tony pulled Steve’s head back toward his cock. Steve opened his mouth and let the hand tangled in his hair direct the speed he bobbed and sucked.  
“That’s it, sweetheart. Just like that. You know what Daddy likes.” 

Steve hummed and hollowed his cheeks, sucking hard. He did know what his Daddy liked and he loved being the one to make him lose control like this. 

“Perfect, baby boy. Daddy is so close. He’s going to come down your throat and it’s all because of this gorgeous mouth.”

Steve pulled back until just the tip was between his lips again and tongued at the slit, moaning at the taste. There was a hard tug and Steve slid back down Tony’s cock, taking as much as he could and then pushing himself to take just a little more. 

“Yes, Steve, baby, yes!” Tony’s whole body stiffened and he arched. “Fuck! I’m coming, sweetheart. Yes! Fuck! Yes!”

Blue eyes met brown and Steve felt the first spurt hit the back of his throat. He swallowed as much as he could, but by the time Tony had finished, he knew there was a little leaking out the corner of his mouth. He leaned against Tony’s leg and finally let his arms fall to his sides. 

Tony looked down at his baby boy. He looked utterly and completely content and Tony felt the same way. “Darling?”

Steve tilted his face up to look at Tony.”Hmm?”

“Feel like joining me up here?” 

A soft press of lips to Tony’s thigh and Steve scrambled up onto the couch. He covered Tony’s body with his own, shifting until they were both lying down, stretched out over the length of the couch. “Hi, Daddy.”

The kiss Tony gave Steve was deep and hard and let them both taste each on their lips. “Hi yourself, sweetheart. How are you feeling?”

Smiling against Tony’s cheek, Steve tried to cuddle even closer. “So good, Daddy. Like I’m floating and I’m surrounded by happiness.”

Wrapping his arms around Steve, Tony’s fingers moved over his back, wanting to give him as much contact as possible. “I’m glad, my darling. Daddy was silly and forgot to ask about aftercare, so he wants to make sure he gives you what you need to come down. Do you want Daddy to keep holding you? Or I can give you some space? Or-”

Steve stiffened. “Don’t go. Want you here. With me. My Daddy.”

“I’m not going anywhere, beautiful. Daddy is gonna stay right here with you for as long as you want. I’ll make sure and have water close by for us next time. But for right now, we can stay right here and Daddy can hold you.”

They laid there a little longer until Steve felt his eyes growing heavy. “Daddy?”

“Everything okay, sugar?”

“Yeah, but I’m tired. Can we go to bed, now?”

“That’s a good idea. Go on to the bathroom first and clean up. Daddy is gonna get a bottle of water for us to share and then I’ll be in.”

Steve got up and padded into their bathroom, wetting a towel and rubbing it over his stomach and cock. He stared at himself in the mirror, his lips were still swollen and red from earlier, and his hair was an absolute mess after having Tony’s fingers tunneling through it. Even though he knew there would be no physical sign of what he and Tony were now doing, he’d still been curious if there would be some sort of clue. 

He didn’t realize how long he’d been staring until Tony stuck his head in the door and asked, sounding concerned, “Steve, sweetheart? Everything alright?”

Turning to look at Tony, Steve smiled. “I’m alright.”

“Come on then, beautiful. Water and then sleep.”

He followed Tony to their bed and slid under the covers, moving toward the center of the bed so he could be close to his Daddy. He took the bottle of water handed to him and took a few swallows. When he handed it back to Tony, he got a kiss in exchange and his cheeks heated. 

“Ready for bed, baby boy?”

Steve yawned as he nodded and laid down, resting his head on Tony’s chest. “Night, night Daddy.”

Tony knew the moment Steve fell asleep. His body went lax, and his breathing was deep and even. Tony could feel his own exhaustion tugging at him and as his eyes drifted shut, he was excited to see where else this would take them.


End file.
